This Girl Is Ash's Drug!
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Ash and the gang have finally arrived in Sinnoh, and everyone's psyched to meet this Dawn girl. When Ash first sees her, he fell in love with her instantly! Now, Ash must protect her from the possible omens that are yet to come: Team Rocket, Barry, Kenny.
1. Finally In Sinnoh!

**Me- I think I'll work on this one for right now, but I'm doing it for fun!**

**Ash- Really?**

**Me- Yes, really.**

**Dawn- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- On with the story! Plus, here are some notices:**

**Ages:**

**Dawn- 10**

**Ash- 11**

**Max- 9**

**Barry- 10**

**Kenny- 10**

**Meowth- Unknown**

**Jessie- 22**

**James- 20**

**Johanna- 37**

**Brock- 15**

**May- 10**

**Drew- 11**

**Tracey- 12**

**Misty- 11**

**Lucas- Unknown**

**Irene- Unknown**

**Forms of Sentences:**

_**" …"**_ _**= Narration**_

" …" = Normal Convo

_" …"_ _= Thoughts/Whispering_

**" ..." = Signs/Bulletins**_  
><em>

**So, enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

" Dawn! Wake up!" yelled Johanna, Dawn's mom.

" Mmmm! Five more minutes!" she whined from her room in the quaint little house.

_**Hello, stranger. I'm Dawn Hikari and I will soon be going to the pier soon to pick up some guests that are arriving from Pallet Town in Kanto. I wonder who these strange people are! Last night, I dreamt of a cute boy with a Pikachu. I wonder…is it him?**_

" Dawn! You've been up there like, forever! Get up! You and Barry have to go cause I have to meet up with Barry's mom." Johanna called as Dawn put on her dress.

" Mom! Why him?" Dawn whined. The last person she wanted to walk up to the pier with her is Barry. For what reason? Because Barry has a crush on her and had always tried to hold her hand. She found out in first grade.

" Cause, you need to see him after those five years he's been in Hoenn studying." Johanna explained as she opened the door, revealing Barry who was standing in the street.

" Okay." Dawn said, defeated. She knew that she shouldn't argue with her mom. She just had to go with the flow and see if Barry had changed since last time.

* * *

><p>" Guys! It's Twinleaf Town!" Max exclaimed, his hair blowing in the wind.<p>

" Awesome!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

" Pika pi!" Pikachu copied Ash as he looked around.

" I hope that there are any pretty girls around here." Brock, a friend of Ash's that is working hard to become a Pokemon Breeder, wondered out loud in a lovesick tone of voice. Max puffed out a sigh and grabbed Brock's ear.

" C'mon, Brock. The only pretty girl you'll see is your nightmare." Max muttered under his breath as he pulled Brock into the ship.

" Oh no." Brock groaned out in frustration. He just didn't get it. How could a pint that is nine years old pull a big man like him? I guess the world may never know!

The intercom turned on.

" Attention tourists, we will be docking in five minutes. I repeat, we'll be docking in five minutes." the intercom announced.

" We're almost there!" Ash exclaimed, pointing out to the island that is right ahead of them.

" And let's see if Ash will find his true love here...!" Misty hinted teasingly. Ash gave her a funny look.

" I not so sure about that Misty, but I'm really sure of is that we're going to have fun!" Ash exclaimed.

" Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with his partner.

" So, who's this guy you've been dreaming of, Dawn?" Barry asked. He tried to grab Dawn's hand, but Dawn swatted it away.

" Well, he has black hair, wears a baseball cap, and has a Pikachu as his partner." Dawn began.

" Yeah, go on." Barry said, getting a little jealous.

" He's very stubborn, loves Pokemon, pretty much eats a lot, and has these eyes that look like Hershey's Kisses! Oh, the eyes are so dreamy!" Dawn exclaimed loudly. She exclaimed so loudly, that Barry had to cover his ears.

" Whoa, is it just me, or are you obsessed with him?" Barry asked when she finally stopped squealing. Dawn was about to answer, but heard a loud boat horn.

" We're here!" she exclaimed as she raced to the pier at full-speed.

" Hmph. I wish Johanna went instead of me." Barry muttered to himself as he slumped back to his house.

* * *

><p>" Excuse me, but do you know where Johanna's daughter is by any chance?" Ash asked the captain as they all stepped off the boat.<p>

" Well, I think she's- - -" the captain was cut off by a wild shriek.

" I'm right here!" a voice called out. A colorful banner was waving in the air. It read:

**Visitors from Pallet Town**

" Guys! I think I found her!" Ash exclaimed as he and the others raced to where Dawn was standing.

" Hey, guys! I'm Da- - -Omigod, it's you!" she exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Ash.

Ash looked at the ground, trying not to blush.

" Um..." Ash murmmered quietly, a blush creeping up on his face.

_" Hmm...when Ash said that he wasn't so sure about the girl, he was actually lying! He knew he'd fall in love!" _Misty whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hm...So they meet.<strong>

**Ash- I'm blushing, aren't I?**

**Me- Yup. It's because you like Dawn at first sight.**

**Ash & Dawn- * blushes ***

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie!**


	2. Meeting Barry

**Me- Alrighty! Time to do this!**

**Ash- Do what?**

**Dawn- As if you need to know.**

**Me- I do not own Pokemon!**

**Dawn- On with the story!**

**Normal POV**

" Mom! We're home!" Dawn exclaimed as she opened the door. A scent of broccoli wafted through the kitchen. She also spotted Barry's shoes right by the dirty laundry pile.

" Hello, dear. So, these are our guests. How are you guys?" Johanna asked.

" We're doing just fine, Ma'am. By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash introduced himself. Pikachu said his hello as well.

" _So, his name's Ash. How dreamy!" _Dawn thought to herself.

" I'm Brock!" Brock introduced himself.

" I'm Max!"

" I'm May!"

" I'm Drew."

" And, I'm Misty. Your daughter's really drawn to Ash." Misty said, adding a wink to both Ash and Dawn.

" I know. I've heard of this Romeo from my daughter that looks just like you, Ash." Johanna said as they all sat in the living room.

" Really? How come?" Ash asked as he sat next to Dawn. Dawn blushed when his foot made contact with hers.

" Well, you see, when she was little, she had a dream about a handsome boy in her school that looked just like you. That boy was her tutor for Math since she was failing and she fell in love with him after he accidentally kissed her on the cheek before leaving. She dreamt about the more ' older ' him since he moved when she was seven. I kept telling her that Barry will make your life happy, but she goes off into her own fantasies." Johanna explained. Ash had stiffened while Dawn cringed at the mere thought of Barry making her life happy.

" So, who's Barry?" Ash asked.

" Oh, I'll introduce him to you guys right now!" Dawn exclaimed, not wanting to hear what her mother had to say anymore.

She took Ash's hand and led everyone to her backyard, where she knew Barry would hide out.

* * *

><p>" Empoleon! Drill Peck that tree, let's go!" Barry yelled. Empoleon attacked the tree, making it fall down.<p>

" Timber!" Barry exclaimed. Dawn made her way towards Barry.

" Barry! You need to pay for that tree, you know," Dawn said in fury. " And, where were you when I went to the pier?"

Barry had his hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the grass.

" Well, then! You took off so fast, I couldn't catch up! So, I walked home and came here for training." Barry explained.

" Oh, Barry! Stop acting so whiny." Dawn deadpanned, shoving Barry.

" By the way, who are they?" Barry asked, pointing at Ash and his friends.

" Oh, these are our guests! Ash, Brock, May, Max, Drew, and Misty." Dawn explained. Barry looked at Ash suspiciously. He looked like just how Dawn described her dream boy earlier on.

" Well, hello! I'm Barry!" Barry introduced himself. Everyone said hi in return.

" Guys! Time for dinner!" Johanna called from the kitchen. Everyone ran into the kitchen.

Barry began to ponder as dinner was being served.

" _This Ash dude…could he be that one that Dawn fell for in first grade?" _Barry thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Well, you see, when Barry was thinking about that guy that Dawn fell for and ash ad stiffened when Johanna mentioned the tutoring part, that will all be revealed in the eighth book. By the way, this will be a series.<strong>

**Ash- R&R, please! If you do, a virtual cookie will be yours! =)**


	3. To The Market We Go!

**Me- Just need to update for all you Pearlshipping fans! ( By the way, I'm a pearlshipper and I just love those two together! )**

**Ash- Enough with the nagging and get to the story already.**

**Me- I'm not nagging!**

**Dawn- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Normal POV**

May began to go off into dream land but ended up dreaming of something unusual.

" _May…" _Max's voice came into view and she could just see him crying back at that festival.

" Max!" she exclaimed. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around for Drew to comfort her. She found that he was nowhere to be found.

" _I better look for him." _she thought as she slipped on her bunny slippers and walked downstairs. She hoped to find Drew in the kitchen, but didn't find him there. She looked out the window, knowing that he might've went outside and saw him on the balcony outside, looking at the stars.

She put her ear to the window ( which was open ) so that she can eavesdrop.

Drew sighed.

" This is just crazy. I've fallen for May and I don't know what to do about it. If I can just say those three simple words to her…" he trailed off. His Roselia came out if its Pokeball and looked at Drew, without saying a word.

Tears trickled down her face.

" _He…loves me? But, that can't be true." _she thought as she tiptoed back up to her room. Roselia turned around swiftly and saw May walking upstairs. Roselia tugged on Drew's boxers and pointed in the direction of where May was just a few minutes ago.

Drew whipped around only to see no one walking up the stairs.

Drew gave Roselia a look.

" It's just your imagination, Roselia." he whispered before going back to looking up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Johanna rapped on the door of Dawn's room like crazy.<p>

" Dawn! Get your lazy bum up!" Johanna yelled as she kept knocking. Dawn opened the door, sleep still in her eyes.

" What do you need me for at," she trailed off as she looked at her Poketch. It was currently reading 7:00. " Seven in the morning?' Dawn whined. She walked back to bed, but Johanna grabbed the back of her pajama shirt.

" No way you're going back in there. Now, go get dressed. I need you to go to the market and get me some groceries from the market. If you be good and listen to mom, Ash can go with you." Johanna scolded. Dawn's ears perked up as she grabbed a red baby phat tank top and a white skirt from her closet and went to change.

* * *

><p>Dawn grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled him out of his chair.<p>

Maple Syrup and a piece of pancake was hanging from Ash's mouth as she dragged him to the door. Misty bursted into fits of laughter as she looked at Ash being pulled like a puppy by Dawn.

" Now, you two be careful out there." Johanna called from the kitchen.

" We know, mom!" Dawn answered back as she and Ash went to the market.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! I hope you like it!<strong>

**Ash- Misty, stop yer laughing!**

**Misty- * laughs * But, it's just * laughs * so funny! * laughs her butt off ***

**Dawn- * sweat drops * R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie for free! =)**


	4. Shopping and Team Rocket

**Me- I'm so sorry if I hadn't updated!**

**Ash- Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Barry- I will! Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Dawn- On with the story!**

**Normal POV**

After 15 minutes, Ash and Dawn have finally arrived at the market.

" Here we are!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash looked around.

" So, this is your market, huh?" Ash asked as he tried to break free of Dawn's grip on his wrist, but had no luck.

" Yeah. So, come on! Let's go get the- - -" Dawn trailed off as she bumped into someone. She had let go of Ash's wrist and he checked to see if she cut off his blood circulation. Unfortunately, she had but only for about ten seconds as the blood started flowing again.

" Ow! Watch where you're going, you- - -Oh. Hey, Barry." Dawn got cut off as she realized who she bumped into. Barry dusted himself and helped Dawn up.

" Hey, DeeDee! You doing errands for your mom?" he asked. She snapped.

" STOP CALLING ME DEEDEE!" Dawn exclaimed as she stomped her foot on top of Barry's. He tried not to screech in pain.

" Ow. Anyway, answer the question. You know you want to." Barry teased. Dawn snarled.

" Well, yes I am." she replied with a nasal-like tone.

" You know school's starting in a few days, right?" Barry asked.

" Seriously?" Dawn asked in shock.

" Huh? School?" Ash asked. Barry looked at Ash.

" Hey, Ash! Didn't see ya there. Well, I gotta go. Catch ya later!" Barry called out as he raced to a karaoke booth and began singing some stupid love song.

" Can I ask you a question?" Ash asked.

" Yeah. Ask away!" Dawn said.

" Why does Barry call you DeeDee?" he asked. Dawn froze.

" Long story. Just come on and let's go get what we came here for." Dawn said quickly as she dragged Ash along with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Team Rocket was hiding in a bush right by the breakfast department. Jessie was chomping on an apple while James was watching Meowth as Meowth looked for the twerps through his binoculars.<p>

" Did you find them, as yet?" Jessie asked Meowth. Since Meowth didn't answer, James spoke up.

" They're right in front of our eyes, Jessie." James replied, poking his nose through the bush. He smelled raspberries and pancakes in the air.

" And speaking of, I'm really hungry." James and Meowth said together, which made Jessie blow her cap off. She didn't want food. She wanted twerps for the boss!

" SHUT YER YAP! WE'RE HERE FOR THE TWERPS! NOT FOOD! NOW, GET TO WORK!" Jessie yelled. James and Meowth jumped.

" Yes, Madam Jessie." they both said sarcastically as they began to snoop.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Done! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update! So busy!<strong>

**James- Are you that tuckered out?**

**Me- * faints on James' lap ***

**Meowth- * sweat drops * Why do you even ask her?**

**Ash- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	5. Lucas, Schemes, & Strangers

**Me- Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't have time to update!**

**Ash- May I do the disclaimer?**

**Me- * looks surprised * Why sure, Ash!**

**Ash- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Normal POV**

As they walked through the market, Dawn checked the shopping list her mom gave her.

" Okay. I need a lucky charm for my backpack and the we can…" As she continued to talk, Ash looked at her, dazed.

" _I never realized this until now, but Dawn is pretty." _Ash thought. He blushed and shook the thought off and began to have second thoughts.

" _Oh, what am I thinking? She wouldn't like me like that." _he thought.

" Ash?" a hand waving in his face snapped him back into reality. He looked to see Dawn looking at him with concern.

" Huh?" he asked.

" What happened? You looked pretty zoned out." she said.

He blushed, now remembering his thoughts.

" I-it's nothing." he stammered. Dawn gave him a weird look.

" Well, okay." she said as she grabbed Ash's wrist again and pulled him behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Look! We're almost near da twerps!" Meowth exclaimed. Team Rocket were now spying on the twerps in a fir tree.<p>

" What is our catch for the day?" James asked, his mouth full of pancakes. ( A/N: Jessie had finally given in and bought James and Meowth breakfast. )

Meowth snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat.

" We're capturing dat gurl over dere!" Meowth declared, pointing at Dawn.

" Why would we catch her?" Jessie asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

" Imagine da boss on da beach and there are lovey-dovey couples on da beach, prancing about," Meowth began. "' This is stupid! I wish I had a dream girl' he would say. And then, she will appear and then da boss will say: ' Meowth and his friends have brought such a beauty and now I won't be the loneliest chap in Team Rocket anymore! I will reward them with my dough.'" Meowth finished.

Their eyes sparkled in glee at the thought of money.

James had snatched the binoculars from Meowth's paws and looked at the girl they were capturing.

He blushed.

" She's pretty…" James trailed off.

Jessie reached over and tried to strangle James.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRETTY? I'M THE ONLY YOU SHOULD BE CALLING PRETTY!" Jessie yelled, unaware of the audience they were achieving.

Meowth gulped and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ With Ash and Dawn ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" How do you like it, Ash? Isn't it pretty?" Dawn asked, holding up her charm. It was a Pikachu and Buneary with a heart over the two Pokemon.<p>

" I'm feeling hungry. How about we go over to the new noodle shop in town or- - -" Dawn was cut off as she bumped into someone for the second time that day.

" Ow! Barry! You need to watch where you're going!" Dawn whined, touching the said lump on her head.

" Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" a voice asked.

Dawn looked at the person and locked eyes with the person. This was so not Barry.

" Who are you?" Dawn asked, looking at the guy.

" I'm Lucas. Also, who's Barry?" Lucas asked.

" A cuckoo brain that has a crush on me." Dawn said, unaware of Ash's expression that said something like; ' Ooooh, it's on Barry! '

" Oh, I see. Well, I have to go. See you around, woman!" Lucas said as he raced off.

Dawn gave him an intense stare in the back of his head.

" THE NAME IS DAWN, NOT WOMAN!" Dawn screamed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back at the house ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Where are they? It's 12:30!" Max asked.<p>

" I have no clue, cause those kids were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago.

" I wonder…where could they be?" Misty asked.

The doorbell started ringing furiously.

" The door is open!" May yelled from the kitchen.

The door opened to reveal…

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hehehe! I'm leaving you a cliffy!<strong>

**Lucas- Aw! Why?**

**Me- Cause I'm evil like that * cackles evilly ***

**Meowth- o.O**

**Me- Anyway, Ash! Thanks for doing the disclaimer for me!**

**Ash- Ah, the only thing is, Dawn threatened me. * points at Dawn ***

**Dawn- * still has gun positioned to Ash's head ***

**Me- o.O**

**Lucas- o.O**

**Meowth- o.O**

**Me- Well…R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =) **


	6. Tracey ', The Kiss, & Jealousy

**Me- Hey guys! Ready for another chap?**

**Ash- I know I ain't.**

**Me- tsk tsk tsk Don't pay any mind to him.**

**Dawn- * rolls eyes * Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- On with the story!**

**Normal POV**

" Tracey!" Misty squealed as she ran over to him and hugged him.

" Oh, um…hey Misty." Tracey said in an uncertain voice.

" I'm so glad you're here!" Misty cheered happily as she kissed Tracey on the cheek.

" Oooooooooh! Is it just me or am I seeing sparks fly?" Brock exclaimed.

Max rolled his eyes and yanked Brock by the ear.

" Shut it or else the only love you'll see is hell." he murmured as he yanked Brock.

Brock groaned in frustration. What is Max up to now?

* * *

><p>" I'm starving! Ash, did you find a place as yet?" Dawn whined.<p>

" Um….I was thinking of going to that noodle place you suggested." Ash said, pointing to a Chinese tower nearby.

" Okay! Let's go!" Dawn said as she squeezed Ash's hand tight and pulled him with her to the tower. Ash blushed at how Dawn was holding onto his hand, but went back to reality when Dawn shook him out of his daze.

* * *

><p>" Wowsers, Jess! Dis plan is actually working, just like how you said it would be!" Meowth cackled gleefully.<p>

" Yeah, but that annoying carrot top of a twerp is slobbering her lips all over him." Jessie murmured.

Meowth gawked at her.

" You're trying to say that…you like James?" Meowth couldn't believe his ears from what he heard.

" Well…" Jessie blushed as red as James' roses that he usually has for the Team Rocket motto.

* * *

><p>Ash and Dawn slid into a booth just as a waitress named Irene walked up to them. ( AN: Ash and Dawn sat next to each other in the booth. )

" What would you like to order?" she asked.

" Ramen!" Dawn exclaimed.

" I'll have ramen, too." Ash said.

" Alright. I'll be back with your order." she said as she walked away.

Ash and Dawn sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Dawn broke the silence.

" Ash?" she asked, her face turning red as she twiddled with her thumbs.

" Yeah?" Ash asked as he turned to face her.

" You know, you're really cute…" she trailed off as she began to lean in.

Ash blushed a bright red as he leaned in as well, making their lips connect.

* * *

><p>" No! This is not right! I'm supposed to kiss her!" Barry whined as he watched the two of them kissing from afar.<p>

" Nuh-uh! She was supposed to be mine!" Kenny argued.

The two boys glared and snarled at each other, not ending their little stare-n-snarl contest.

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on in Kenny's head.

" I got it! I know how to get you and Dawn together!" Kenny exclaimed, making half of the restaurant stare at them like as if they were crazy.

" And how will that work?" Barry asked, sticking up his nose.

" Well, you find out soon enough." Kenny sneered evilly as he started moving his hands together like how an evil scientist would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Uh oh! Kenny's getting sneaky!<strong>

**Kenny- * sneers ***

**Me- o.0**

**Barry- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	7. Something Different & New Allies

**Me- Hey guys! I'm really glad cause you guys keep reviewing! And just for that, I give you guys virtual pies!**

**Ash- Aw! What about me?**

**Me- Well, since you kissed Dawn last chapter, I'll give you a key lime pie!**

**Ash- * grabs key lime pie and eats like a pig ***

**Dawn- * looks disgusted * Looks like he's pigging out.**

**Kenny- o.0**

**Me- I do not own Pokemon!**

**Dawn- On with the story!**

**Normal POV**

" Mom! We're home!" Dawn exclaimed as her and Ash walked into the house with the groceries.

Johanna stood there, hands on her hips and her foot tapping on the tile.

" Where were you? You had me worried sick and look at what time you came home!" Johanna exploded, pointing at the clock. It now read 1:45.

Dawn sweat dropped.

" Um…sorry, mom. We went for lunch and we lost track of time." Dawn explained.

Johanna let her arms swing to her side, understanding Dawn.

" I see." Johanna said.

" Hey, Ash." a familiar voice said. Ash turned around to face ' Tracey ', who was leaning against the door frame.

" Tracey! Hey!" Ash exclaimed, happy to see his old buddy.

Then, Ash saw two strange things about him.

" Tracey, why is a strand of your hair colored purple? You trying to impress Misty or is this a new look?" Ash asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

' Tracey ' flinched.

" _Who does that twerp think he is? I ain't no Tracey and I don't like Misty! Well, if I want them to soak up my act, I guess I have to act like him." _James thought to himself.

" A little bit of both." ' Tracey ' stated.

" Plus, what's up with the contacts? You know, you remind me of James…" Ash mused.

' Tracey ' stiffened slightly and gained his posture.

" That is not true! Why would you think of something like that?" he asked.

" Well, it just came to mind…" Ash mused again. Everyone sweat dropped and hoped that Ash would stop his musing.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile, 11:55 pm ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Jessie!" a voice whispered in the night.<p>

Jessie lifted her head from her shoulders, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and groaned.

" Who's there?" she croaked.

" A guy named Kenny." Kenny whispered.

Jessie pondered over the name until the name rang a bell in her head.

" Twerp? What do you want?" she asked.

" Me and friend need your help." Kenny admitted.

Jessie cocked her head sideways and looked at the darkness and saw a figure in front of her.

" Why would you want Team Rocket's help?" she asked suspiciously.

" Well, you see, me and my friend Barry want to kidnap this girl named Dawn from Ash." he explained.

Jessie began to ponder.

" _So, they need to get that girl from the Pikachu owner twerp, huh?" _she thought to herself.

" Well, well, well! You've come to the right place for this! Cause you see, we're trying to do the same thing, too." Jessie explained. Kenny moved closer so that Jessie could get a closer look of Kenny and Barry.

" Then, can we be your allies?" Kenny asked evilly, a smirk forming on his face.

" Sure. Welcome to Team Rocket!" Jessie said with the same evil tone and that very sly smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Uh oh. So, now you know who Kenny was going to get help from. Will James succeed? Plus, I'm so sorry for not updating! Been very lazy and plus, we're leaving for Las Vegas next week. Also been working on my other stories and a notice about my leave for Las Vegas will be on my profile too if you forget! I'll also list how long I'll be gone so that you can get an idea.<strong>

**Dawn- I hope not! I don't want James to be successful in capturing me!**

**James- Hey! Be nice!**

**Dawn- * sticks out tongue * Don't care, warthog.**

**Ash- * snickers ***

**Me- * laughs like crazy ***

**Jessie- o.0**

**James- o.0**

**Meowth- o.0**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	8. Comfort, Kidnap, Meet, and Missing!

**Me- Hey guys and I'm oh-so sorry for not updating!**

**Ash- Do I have to be glad?**

**Misty- * whacks Ash with mallet * Shut up or else Dawn will be taken away form you.**

**Ash- * pouts * Aw...**

**James- Your worst nightmare will come true, twerp.**

**Pikachu- ! * fires thunderbolt at James ***

**Me- * waves * Bye bye!**

**Max- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon.**

**Me- And enjoy your next chappie!**

**Normal POV**

_" May..."_ Max stuttered as he started to cry quietly.

" Stop crying, Max!" May yelled as she got up, sweat bullets staining her face. She spotted Drew outside again.

" Drew's outside again. I wonder why..." May wondered as she walked outside.

Drew sighed. " I wish May knew how I felt about her..." Drew muttered to himself as a shadow loomed over him.

" Yes, I do know." May whispered into his ear.

Drew jumped back in alarm. " Wahg! May! What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

" Had a bad dream." May replied.

" Well, sit here and tell me what your dream is about." Drew said, patting a piece of grass for May to sit down on.

" Okay." May sat down on the patch of grass.

" Well, it was about the incident with Max at the festival." May explained quietly.

" Oh. You mean when Max was crying?" Drew asked.

" Yes. I felt like as if it might've happened before. I feel so scared." May explained.

" Don't worry. You'll be fine. You just need someone to comfort you..." Drew trailed off as his lips met May's.

" I hope you feel better." Drew whispered to May.

" Thanks." May whispered back. ( A/N: This is when Drew and May became boyfriend/girlfriend. )

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile, In Dawn's room ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Yes! My plan is working so far! Now, all I need to do is to grab Dawn and run back to the little sycamore bush!" James declared as he grabbed Dawn, and hopped out the window.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the sycamore bush ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Pssst! Jessie!" James rasped.<p>

" James! You got her!" Jessie nearly exclaimed loudly.

" Yes!" Barry declared from the darkness.

" Wait. Who are they?" James raised an eyebrow at Kenny and Barry.

" James, dese are our allies: Barry and Kenny!" Meowth explained to an awestruck James.

" Nice to meet you! Welcome to the band!" James said happily.

" Why, thank you, James!" Kenny smirked in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day, noon ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Man! It looks like as if Dawn is sleeping late! Ash! Can you please wake up Dawn for me, please?" Johanna asked the next day.<p>

" Sure!" Ash said cheerfully as he skipped up the stairs.

" Hey, Dawn! Wake up!" Ash yelled as he reached Dawn's room. He opened the door.

There was a still silence in the room.

" Oh no. This can't be..." Ash muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Hehehe! I'm evil, aren't I?<strong>

**James- And that was what I meant before the story began.**

**Misty- Man, you weren't kidding...**

**James- * poses * That's why I'm the best!**

**Ash- * blows raspberry * Ah, puh-lease!**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	9. The Culprit and Team Rocket Again!

**Me- Hey guys! I'm kinda worried because I didn't get any reviews last chapter.**

**Ash- Why should you care?**

**Me- Cause I care about opinions, unlike you and a certain grasshead.**

**Drew- * vein pops * WHO'S THE GRASSHEAD?**

**Dawn- PipLup, use BubbleBeam.**

**PipLup- * fires BubbleBeam at Drew ***

**Pikachu- CHUUUUU! * fires Thunderbolt at Drew ***

**Kenny- * sweat drops * Wow...you surely looked messed up.**

**Drew- * glares ***

**Ash- Hey, look! There's a school bus!**

**Drew- * screams * THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!**

**May- * whacks Drew * Shut it.**

**Roselia- Heh.**

**Me- * sweat drops * I don't own Pokemon?**

**Ash- Are you okay?**

**Me- Yeah, I guess...**

**Dawn- And on with the story!**

**Normal POV**

" Johanna?" Ash asked uncertainly.

" Yes, Ash?" Johanna's singsong voice sounded from the kitchen.

" I'm not finding Dawn or Tracey at all. I think that Tracey might've kidnapped her." Ash concluded.

" What? That could never happen!" Max argued.

" You know, I have to agree with Ash on this one." Misty stated. Max's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

" Misty? Why?" Max yelled.

" Because I have proof for agreeing with Ash: Max, remember when I kissed him on the cheek?" Misty asked Max.

" Yeah?" Max asked, making a face that said ' what does that have to do with the missing people?'.

" Well, when I kissed him, I didn't feel any sparks." Misty explained to Max.

" So...Tracey's a fake?" Max nearly yelled his head off.

" Yes!" everyone yelled in unison.

Max dropped his mouth so far, it almost hit the table.

" Do you think this is James' doing?" Drew asked.

" Yeah." Misty replied.

All of a sudden, an evil laugh echoed throughout the house.

" Whoa! I hear a voice from outside!" May exclaimed.

" C'mon! Let's see who it is!" Misty declared as she opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Team Rocket!" Ash declared, with a disgusted look on his face.<p>

" Prepare for trouble, Dawn will never be yours!" Jessie sneered.

" And make it double, cause this Tracey disguise stinks!" James spat.

" To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie declared.

" To untie all peoples within our nation!" James yelled.

" To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie sang out.

" To extend our reach to the stars above!" James screeched.

" Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

" James!" James declared.

" Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth sneered.

" With their sidekicks, Barry and Kenny, of course!" Barry and Kenny chorused together.

" Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet declared.

" Chime, Chime!" Chimeco said musically.

" Barry! Since when did you join Team Rocket?" Ash yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

" Since when should I even answer to a fool like you? Stealing my Dawn from me, how rude!" Barry mocked.

" Just like how I told you!" Johanna exclaimed.

" Quiet, old lady!" Barry snapped.

" Stop! Don't talk to my mom like that!" Dawn growled under clenched teeth.

" And don't talk like that to your future prince!" Barry growled back.

" You are not my future prince! Ash is!" Dawn yelled defiantly.

" Oh, stop babbling! Jessie! Let's go!" Barry yelled.

" Roger that!" Jessie replied as she started the engines that were functioning the balloon.

" No! I'm going!" Ash yelled as he started to run after the balloon.

" I'm coming too, Ash!" Drew yelled as he started to go as well.

" Drew! Don't go!" May cried, hugging Drew very tightly.

" Shh...May, I'll be fine." Drew whispered as he let go of May, and started to catch up with Ash.

" Oh, Drew...Be careful. You too, Ash." May whispered softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it!<strong>

**Ash- And here are your virtual pies! * hands out virtual pies ***

**Barry- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**

**Me- Um...Ash?**

**Ash- Yeah?**

**Me- Nobody reviewed, so you might as well eat them all.**

**Ash- YAY! * eats pie ***

**Me- * sweat drops * He's pigging out once again.**


	10. Saving Dawn

**Me- This story will be finished today, since I've got the plot!**

**Ash- Already?**

**Me- Yeah.**

**Dawn- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And on withe the next chapter!**

**Normal POV**

" Give back Dawn!" Ash yelled.

" Yeah, in a million years I will!" Barry sneered at Ash.

" Let me go! Ash!" Dawn yelled as she tried to get free of Barry's grasp.

" Dawn!" Ash yelled as he grabbed hold of the balloon, and climbed up to Dawn's height.

" Ash! Get me out!" Dawn pleaded.

" Never! Dawn is my baby, not yours." Barry deadpanned.

" Well, then! How about I do this?" Ash asked wickedly, as he leaned in, and kissed Dawn.

Barry was taken aback, and let go of Dawn's hands. " Get your lips off of my..." Barry was interrupted by a loud pop. The balloon exploded.

" We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled.

" Aaaaaaaaaah!" Ash and Dawn yelled as they landed safely on ground.

" Good going, Drew!" Ash declared as he shook Drew's hand.

" Thanks, Ash. Are you two alright?" Drew asked.

" Yes, we're fine." Dawn replied sweetly.

A red sports car arrived the three of them.

" Guys!" Max yelled, sticking his head out the window.

" Hey, Max!" they all exclaimed, waving at Max.

The car door opened, and May came running into Drew's arms.

" It's okay, May. I'm right here." Drew whispered softly as May's tears started falling down.

" Awww...Sweet love. Ya know, I wonder what happened to Tracey?" Misty wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>~ With Tracey back in Pallet Town ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" What do you mean I can't get a boat till next week?" Tracey protested to the sailors.<p>

" Sorry, but you will have to wait till next week." The sailor stated flatly.

Tracey sighed. " Waah! And I wanted to see Misty!" Tracey pouted.

" Wait! You know Misty of Cerulean City?" The sailor asked suddenly.

" Yes?" Tracey asked.

" We'll get you a boat!" the sailor declared.

" Thanks!" Tracey said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- All done! Next chappie is the last one!<strong>

**Dawn- Yay! I'm saved!**

**James, Meowth, Kenny, Barry, and Jessie- Our plan failed?**

**Me- * shrugs * Yup.**

**Ash- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! =)**


	11. School Is Tomorrow!

**Me- I'm sad to say, but this story's coming to an end!**

**Everyone- WHAT?**

**Me- * cries * Yeah...**

**Dawn- Don't cry! At least this is a Pearlshipping series, so you'll be able to see us again.**

**All of the boys- WHAT? THERE'S MORE?**

**Misty- ...Yeah?**

**Me- Tough luck, boys.**

**Max- Just deal with it.**

**Brock- Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon for the last time.**

**Me- And enjoy your last chapter!**

**Normal POV**

" Man! I'm starting to get tired. We should get to sleep, cause we have school tomorrow!" Dawn declared sleepily.

" WHAT? SCHOOL?" everyone, except for Ash, declared.

" Yes! Now, let's all get some sleep!" Dawn yawned as she walked into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ With May ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" I wonder what school would be like." May wondered.<p>

" I think that same thing, too." a voice agreed.

May looked around, and spotted Drew leaning on the door.

" Whoa! Drew, you scared me!" May pouted.

" Sorry. Anyway, feel like going outside for a while?" Drew asked.

" Sure." May said as she got out of bed, and followed Drew.

" Man, I still think about Max crying. I just don't get it. Where has this happened before? Questions swarm around in my head, wondering if it's just my imagination or for real. It creeps me out just thinking about it." May explained.

" Don't worry, May. I'll always be at your side." Drew stated as he hugged May tightly.

" Thanks, Drew. You're the best." May said as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p>" Kiddies! Time for school!" Johanna called from downstairs.<p>

" Okay!" everyone replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- All done! Hope you like it and I'll see you soon!<strong>

**Ash- Torture much?**

**Me- * scowls ***

**Misty- R&R for the last time, please! If you do, you get virtual hugs and virtual pies for free! =)**


End file.
